Maybe it's not love: Onodera Ritsu's new love
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Onodera Ritsu was tired of being chased by Takano Masamune, until one day he visited a bookstore to cover from the rain where he meets a young employee. Onodera will experience new feelings for the young employee, feelings he thought he would never have again. Short fic.
1. New love?

**"New love?"**

The fogged windows from a cloudy and gray sky, clarified the small universe in which Onodera Ritsu was subjected thanks to the long hours in which his work was taking place; extreme tiredness bothered him because of the same cold.

The day promised little, the combined premises of the climate and work caused him frustration at not having time for himself.

He longed to relax in his apartment, read a good book, take a warm shower and then sleep comfortably in his bed hoping not to wake up with the stress of having to work where he was harassed. That person has been his high school love, and possibly the best he had in his short life, but falling in love with the same person sounded impossible, right?

Takano Masamune, the former Saga Masamune.

The first love of Onodera Ritsu and the only one in his life, for him there will never be someone who can make him feel as special as he did in the past.

But times change, people become what they swear not to be and situations change us into someone unknown to us. If Ritsu had known that things with Masamune were never going to work in his worst dreams he wouldn't have declared himself in the library that day, but the circumstances had been different and it was too late to regret what he had donde impulsively.

He was very hurt because he had to deal with his boss at work, asking for strenuous jobs, harassing him, disturbing hi, etc. he had a lot to deal with to think about whetter his life was on the right track, although he was probably not well directed because he felt pressured to love Taken Masamune.

Didn't he understand that the past was left behind? Apparently not, he told himself, does he not see that this is not love?

The hours passed as the day darkened from the fogged windows, forming small circular shapes on the edge of the window, cracking in deformed lines making it clear to the young shojo manga editor that it was beginning to rain.

He gave a slight frustrated growl, remembering that he had forgotten the umbrella in his apartment.

He would finish work and get wet, what an annoying day!

On his way back to his apartment, he was a mess in the same way that his soaked clothes stuck to his skin like indelible glue, moving uncomfortable sensations for his own well-being. He was bummed, since running to hide somewhere along the way wouldn't save him from getting wet if he was already wet.

After a few minuted he got fed up with the awkward feeling, and decided to get into one of the district's premises.

He ended up getting into a gigantic bookstore, one he liked to enter when the books of his favorite authors published their new projects: The Marimo bookstore.

He began to see some publications of the best authors he knew, remembering that he had read some when he was in high school, including what his 'Senpai' read the same way.

He made an annoyed and strenuous groan when he remembered those moments he so longed to leave behind.

He flipped through a few pages of a book that caught his attention, marveling at the quality in which the publisher handled it, he couldn't help but want to take it home as soon as possible.

_You are coming with me!_ He told the Usami Akihiko's book with stars in his eyes like who would say someone who sees his greatest idol in a concert.

He took the book to the cashier, his face lit despite having bags under his eyes and days without sleep because of that someone…

"Is that all?" Asked the handsome employee at the bookstore, smiling at him warmly. Onodera nodded, noticing the man in front of him. "Do you want me to wrap it for you? Or is it okay?"

"No, that's fine" He snapped, analyzing the features of that boy who treated him so naturally, attracting the unnecessary attention of the young editor.

"Ah, this book is wonderful" Snarled singing, appreciating the book with wide interest "I read it the day it arrived at the bookstore, I really liked it"

Onodera was stunned, seeing that there was someone who liked the author he liked, he looked at him in more detail and noticed that he had some piercings in his ear and a very crazy brown hair for his taste. _What a weird guy_, he told himself, grimacing. "Tell me, do you like Usami Akihiko's publications?" He asked interested.

Onodera limited to saying something from his own voice, nodded.

To his surprise, he had blushed slightly from his cheeks, sporting his translucent red color through his white skin.

"I love knowing that there are people like that!" He exclaimed without giving him the book at all. Onodera was beginning to get impatient.

"Can you give me the book?" Onodera Ritsu demanded, raising his voice, looking at him suspiciously. "I'm in a hurry" He said, seeing that the young employee's expression peered at him.

"Oh, of course" He handed him the book and they payment receipt. "Can I tell you something?" He asked approaching him, causing another blush in the young editor.

Now what?

"I don't have time for that" Onodera snapped, taking a ninety-degree turn straight to the exit door. A manly and warm hand caught him by the wrist, turning his body towards him. The employee darkened his countenance slightly, scanning him with great intensity.

Suddenly, he laid his left hand on his lighted cheeks and ran his touch over his wet hair, sighing in fright.

"I was right" He supposed worried. "You're soaked!"

He didn't have time for Onodera to speak when he dried it futilely with a small blue handkerchief over Onodera's wet hair. This ended up being colored but could feel his chest jump from it's original position.

What happened to Onodera Ritsu?

"Do you have an umbrella?" Asked the employee with brown hair and honey-colored eyes. He seemed as sweet and innocent as he was in the past when he noticed Masamune, remembering he felt chills running through his spine, trembling in the employee's careful grip. "I see you're getting sick" He murmured in dismay. "Don't worry, I'll help you" He offered without a joke, leaving an Onodera very confused and somewhat annoyed.

Why should a simple employee of a gigantic bookstore have to help him?

He had a lot with Masamune do deal with someone else, and at the same time attractive and very comfortable.

"My turn will end in five minutes" He warned. "Wait for me here, I'll take you home"

"It's not necessary" Onodera denied in a trembling voice, looking down from his. "Besides, I don't know you well"

"I'm Yukina You" He introduced himself hastily handing him his card, something the editor interpreted as another step in the supposed help they would give him. "I'm an art student, I'm 21 years old"

"Onodera Ritsu" He flinched to say, surrendered to the young man's kindness. "I'm a manga editor at Marukawa editing, I'm 25 years old" He gave him his card and just to turned to another side hoping not to face another stranger again.

Yukina screamed in amazement, lighting his young face like a burning fire; Onodera looked confused. Why the emotion?

"That editorial published the best manga" He said excitedly. "They have stories that had made me cry and I dare to say that they have better stories than some works of literature, although I admit that nobody beats Usami Akihiko, their stories are strange but at the same time they have a lot of imagination"

Onodera was lost, because he wasn't expecting to have a young man who liked shojo manga, if he repudiated them, especially thanks to his boss who took him out of his boxes daily.

However, he agreed that Usami Akihiko's works were his favorites, so he decided to give the boy credit, changing his opinion about him.

"I say the same" He replied urgently. "Usami Akihiko has interesting and very rare stories"

"You have good taste, Onodera" When he heard his name being mentioned so sweetly, he couldn't help but colored again, tensing his small-shaped body. How embarrassed he felt.

After five minutes, the young Yukina took him home with the umbrella at his disposal, giving Onodera a security he had not felt in a long time. The calm steps of the young man, the charming smile, his large hands very refined, even the piercing seemed interesting when he analyzed it on the way back.

The way he treated him was special, and that made the young editor want to return to the Marimo bookstore, perhaps to thank him for the kind attention he gave him, but it wasn't love, right?

He would just thank him and that's it.

it's not as if it were love at first sight, if those things don't happen in the real life, being he who lived a similar love with his Boss in command, he could not have fallen in love so easily.

Onodera Ritsu does not believe in love at first sight, nor in destiny, any of those stupid things in which ordinary people believe with such passion and benevolence.

What he felt for Yukina Kou that day in the bookstore is not love! It was definitely not love, he would convince himself that things were that way, well at least he wanted to believe that.

.

.

.

.

.

**PS.** New fic from this story, I hope you like it.

You can comment your opinions regarding the story.

Enjoy!


	2. Do I need to see you?

**"I need to see you?"**

The cloudy weather blackmailed the busy mind of the young editor inappropriately. He had been feeling awful for days, he even thought about not showing up at work because of how exhausted he was; his body perished frugally, unwilling to move for duty.

It had been days without having a restful sleep, without feeding properly, without taking daily showers, the apartment made a mess everywhere, the food of the refrigerator spoiled. In short, his life was going astray and he needed to get rid of the demanding jog in which his boss submitted him in order to meet the deadlines for work.

When he put on his clothes that morning, he realized that he had lost weight, because the jeans he used to wear for work got off his hips, adding that his mustard yellow long-sleeved shirt made him look different before his reflection through the mirror of his bathroom.

He looked for a few seconds that for him were eternal; he looked fatal, and that frightened him with greatness.

He had never looked so degraded in his life.

He wanted to cry, but the tears didn't appear as much as he begged them to leave his exhausted eyes.

He wanted to leave work for that day and devote himself to replenish food from his refrigerator that was expired or rotten.

He could have given himself the day off from work, but since he was excessively accomplished and responsible, he did not dare to get the attention of his neighbor, alias Takano Masamune.

He knew that if he did not show up at the editorial, he would go looking for him to demand an answer about the question he asked so much (do you love me?) and he was worried for his mind, he also wanted to make a secret visit to a place that he had been missing for days.

He wanted to say 'thank you' to the young employee who helped him that day when he was completely soaked and treated him without leaving loose ends, that is, a different and dignified treatment of his person.

At times of the day, he saw the card with his contact number, his name spelled well as that of a famous star, it seemed normal to see the card in his hands.

He was also surprised by the only connection he had with Yukina Kou.

Before leaving his apartment, he took another look at the card repeating that it was not love what he felt, but gratitude and appreciation for having helped him in times of crisis.

_Only that,_ he said often, _is definitely not love!_

He took the umbrella before leaving completely.

* * *

After a full twelve-hour workday, he went to the bookstore where he supposed to meet the young employee who helped him the other day; with butterflies in his stomach, combined with the cold of winter he felt his small world slowly expand. Having feelings that he thought he had discarded when his heart broke in high school.

Being a few steps to get to the enclosure, he stopped dead, regretting his action. What would he say to Yukina after having apologized? What's next?

He chose to got to a cafeteria like that without more, he sighed with relied that he hadn't committed an unknown action of himself, although he warned that he would not lower his guard if he returned to the bookstore and run into Yukina, because that boy had treated him well. He was afraid to be excited about nonsense.

He ordered an Americano without sugar, sitting in a padded and expansive mint green armchair to fit in with everything and his briefcase, he put his things to the side thinking that perhaps spending a little time alone drinking a good coffee would not hurt.

He took out the book he bought in the Marino bookstore, the one of Usami Akihiko and prepared to read for what seemed to be a pleasant and refreshing experience for the young editor.

They brought his coffee, steaming and warm, perfect for the cold.

As soon as he looked up, he saw the person he least expected to see in that place: Yukina You.

His chest jumped and his heart beat at a rapid pace, driving the young editor to remain static in the presence of the young boy.

He was noticed by the same person, and he approached him.

"Onodera" He greeted him politely. "Is this free?" He asked, referring to the leftover seat of his table, seeing that he wore his warm smile he couldn't denied. He nodded surrendered to his charms. "Thank you". He sat with presence, putting his school bag on the floor.

The waitress came to ask for the order, to which he requested an Americano with sugar and an extra shot of espresso. Onodera scanned him as a detective, hiding his gaze behind the book, analyzing the artistic movements produced by the young employee so naturally that he was shocked to see how he did not feel uncomfortable in the face of his quiet and sullen presence.

He wondered why he didn't bother with his moodiness, if most people, including his boss, refereed to his lousy humor very often. Something that frustrated him, because he came that way because of the circumstances he lived, adding that his heart was broken, which changed him completely.

"Onodera" Yukina called. He looked up behind his book. "You haven't got sick?"

He denied slowly.

He was afraid to say something imprudent due to his own nervousness.

"I'm glad to know" He smiles happily, closing his eyelids. "I kept thinking you hadn't come to the bookstore because of a cold"

He noticed that he had not come to the bookstore, if he wanted to thank him about the other day, that was the time to do it.

"Em, thanks" He snapped awkwardly.

Yukina looked at him confused, to which Onodera blushed like a tomato, feeling his cheeks burn and his body temperature rise.

"What?" He verbalized with a question mark face.

"Thank you for helping me the other day" He said it almost like a gasp, ashamed of his awkwardness and immediately hid his face in the book. "That's all" He cleared his throat.

"Oh that" He sighed. "You're welcome" He dissuaded with an elevated hand. "I see you didn't bring your umbrella today" He said attentively.

_What? But today I brought my…_ he lowered his head noticing that he had left the umbrella. Not at home, but at work! _Damn._ He gritted his teeth, frustrated by his inattention.

"Did you forget?" He asked, puzzled.

"Em, well, yes" He replied with his head down, mutilating his head internally of the same courage. How could he have forgotten his umbrella! If he had taken it that morning.

He threw an angry groan, growling and pulling his hair.

"I'll help you" Yukina offered very willingly.

"It's not necessary" He dissuaded ashamed. "It will not rain today"

Oh surprise, the noise of lightning and the thundering sky meant it would rain at any moment.

Onodera's day went from bad to worse.

He sighed dejectedly, lowering his head in defeat.

"Onodera" He said his name so sweetly that he didn't stop coloring. "I offer to help you, no matter how many times"

"But…" It was locked once by reason of his actions. Yukina's worried face looked at him intensely, with his elbows resting on the edge of the table, his brown hair shining silky with the dim lighting of the cafeteria. It seemed dreamy. "Okay" He agreed, raising his head from his defeated pose. "But, just to my house and that's it!" He warned with a frown.

"Oh yes, of course" He said. "Don't you worry about anything"

No, he no longer had to worry about anything at the moment, at least he wanted to believe what he experienced in front of him was not what he repudiated with all his might, but he was no longer so negative about it.


	3. Is there time for love?

**"Is there time for love?"**

The aged steps of the stunned state of the young editor, declined as a frequency lost on the horizon, as a bad signal at a distance.

He walked and when walking his feet ached and became numb as he demanded to continue at that rate in order to reach his not-so-comfortable home. All he didn't want was for Takano to bombard him with his questions with his moodiness coming out of boxes.

He tried not to be so notorious with his actions, so as not to worry his companion who so kindly offered to take him safe and sound home.

Yukina wore a blue umbrella (same color as his handkerchief) that covered both of them easily, the thunder of the sky could be heard like furious screams coming from the gray sky, they seemed to be bundles of light spurting in unison.

Onodera looked sideways at his companion, who comforted him with his silence, giving him the security he needed.

It was odd that didn't speak because he was the one who started their first conversation and the one who offered to take him home for the second time.

Onodera was uncomfortable with the penetrating silence, at least the one he had with Masamune, but with Yukina curiously he didn't felt that way.

"Onodera, are you all right?" He tilted with a worried gesture, posing a delicate hand on the chestnut's forehead, causing him a slight blush.

"Perfect" He took his hand off him, feeling himself shudder at the small brush he received from the young man. "Take care of your own business"

"I thought you had a fever" He said, folding his eyebrows. "And you have one" He said, pointing his face with some distance away so as not to be spotted by Onodera and his moodiness. "Don't go to work tomorrow, don't let it spread to your subordinates"

"I will not miss work because of a simple cold". He repaired, feeling pale with the steps that increased and did not seem to be close to arriving at his apartment, they still had a couple of blocks to go to and he didn't know if he would live to tell. "I only dedicate myself to work"

"And for love?" He turned to see him sideways. "You don't have time for that either? Or just for work?"

His heart was pounding through his chest, scattering down his limbs, running intensely to his brain; it seemed that his body danced with Yukina's words.

_It's not love!_ He said to himself in protest, _this is definitely not love._

"You should focus on your business and leave mine aside" He said trying to sound convincing, but he didn't convince himself. "You are too young to focus on a man my age"

"You're four years older than me" He said obvious. "There's not much difference"

"I'm leaving" He started walking feeling his body burn at a thousand an hour, leaving the young employee behind; He no longer knew what to tell him so as not to look so obvious in his presence, but it was useless. All his efforts to put aside his confused feelings that he didn't know where they came from were straight to the trash.

His body struggled to respond and lost strength with every step he took, given the terrible circumstances in which he had submitted his own body, he did not expect to arrive home.

A manly and warm hand took him from the wrist, turning it with skill, at the same time as direct. The young Yukina had held him with only one arm, facing him frontally, wearing a serious expression.

"Onodera, your burning in fever" He took it for granted, feeling Onodera's burning face. "Do you think I'll be calm if I leave you alone? You are underestimating me"

"Release me!" He protested, seeing how the boy was stronger than Masamune. "You have no right to decide for me"

Before saying more, Onodera had fallen directly into Yukina's arms having lost his strength to keep moving; his legs fell asleep, as did the rest of his body falling into stupor.

"Onodera!" He exclaimed in alarm, holding him in his grip.


	4. Can I trust?

**"Can I trust?"**

Distorted images of an irreparable past roamed the tormented mind of Onodera, passing like a film in a bad taste.

His eyes did not tolerate seeing so much atrocity, so much dislike that his own being lived in different scenarios and how much he had faced the terrible circumstances in which he was forced to live, no matter how much he had not wanted to live them.

But, something took him out of his frustrated thoughts, as if a lighting bolt crashed into his body by reacting it: his past was removed from his healed heart.

Tears decanted from his eyes like drops of acid rain eroding the earth, prohibiting the growth of flowers in spring time.

The shared kisses, the sweet caresses, the words that were not said at the right time, the frugal attempts to recover what was lost when he was no longer willing to redo that relationship that had caused him so much damage.

Onodera was crying bitterly, undoing the images between his acid drops, spreading his bitter pain between them.

His feet laid planted as roots in the ground, immovable like a tree. Moving was impossible, because If he did he would break his legs in the same effort to want to dodged it.

But where exactly was it? It didn't seem to be a real experience in flesh and blood, no, it seemed to be a nightmare. Although, how to wake up from it? If there was no way how to escape from there.

He cried like a daisy, disarming himself in the slightest blizzard.

"Onodera!" A voice came from afar, picking up the message despite being miles away. "Onodera!" It rang more frequently. They repeated his name countless times.

His feet were enchanted, melting into the ground, fused with it being part of the ground, dragging his body with it and thus managing to recored total mobility of his body.

He opened his eyes suddenly, petrified and confused.

Who did the voice come from?

He turned his eyes in all possible directions, looking for the origin of his alarm clock… Yukina You was the origin.

That boy was persistent.

"Yukina…" His voice fell apart in the attempt to speak.

"Don't talk, Onodera" He appeared in front of his eyes, bearing a very moving expression for the young editor, so much that he felt himself burn in fever to see him. He looked really like a magazine model, with his brown hair shining with the low light in the place where he was lying, his honey-colored eyes prostrated only to see him.

Suddenly, the question arose: where was he?

"Yukina" He said alarmed, trying to move from the bed "Where am I? It doesn't seem like I'm in my apartment!" He replied.

"In my apartment" He commented nonchalantly, returning him to bed just as he was taking off the sheets. "Don't worry, I have everything you need for your recovery"

"It's not that!" He exclaimed absent from the notion of time. "What I want to know is how long I've been asleep, and what have they said about my work?" If Takano learned that he was in another man's apartment, he would be in serious trouble, he couldn't stay with him. "Besides, I don't know you well and you have the luxury of keeping me in your house when I have my own apartment"

"Oh yes," He said, giving him a sidelong glance. "Your messy apartment, spoiled food and unwashed sheets, yes, yes, with that you can recover very quickly" He said sarcastically, something Onodera did not expect.

"Did you see my apartment?" He inquired, stepping back.

"Well, yes" He replied, taking out a thermometer from the first aid kit that was in the bureau. "I told you that I would take you to your house, I entered with your keys to be able to leave you in the comforts of your apartment, but seeing the disorder and the bad organization that you had with your things, I preferred to take you to my apartment" He explained, placing the thermometer via oral, although Onodera protested at first the strength and patience of the boy beat him again in the game. "I took the liberty of cleaning your apartment so that when you came back you would see it clean"

Onodera didn't know how to feel, if grateful or disturbed by the inconvenience the boy had taken to help him, it made him thing that perhaps he had second intention towards him and that scared him.

"Onodera, I don't do it because I feel responsible for anything" He said as if he had read his mind. "I do it because I want to" He said authoritatively, removing the thermometer to check its temperature. "Well, it went down" He shook it and put it in the medicine cabinet without problem.

"How long have I been like this?"

"Two days" He replied.

"Two days!" He shouted in horror, pulling his hair. "I will be fired from work! What will I do?" He tried to get up, but he was held back by Yukina who returned him to bed with the force of a titan. "Let me go to the editorial!" He ordered as he would say, but his protests were in vain, no human power could stop the boy.

"Onodera's health is more. important" He proclaimed, digging his fingers over Onodera's shoulders, which kept shaking and protesting to be released. "If you do not recover correctly you will relapse again, listen Onodera!" He emphasized the latter, pushing him towards the bed with such force that he lost in the exchange between the two.

"What is your desire to keep me here?" He demanded to know, inhaling large breaths of air.

"Your well-being" He replied simply. "I'm interested in your well-being, Onodera, you don't know how much"

"Why?"

"Because I like you" He confessed, looking straight ahead, making the young editor shudder. "I've been watching you for a long time, but I never dared to approach you until recently; when I saw you for the first time, you caught my attention by having a unique expression and a lonely atmosphere surrounding you, for me you were like a beam of light" He smiled as if he remembered something nice. "I wanted to talk to you, but I knew you would despise me immediately, and its obvious, imagine that a complete stranger approaches you with second intentions in a bookstore, you would never come back"

"What do you say?" Onodera drew his voice almost like a whisper.

"I was like that for months, watching you without more" He ducked his head, shaking it. "Until I decided not to do it anymore, it was better to approach you directly, if I wanted to get your attention I would do it the way I could. I approached you and I saw that you were equally wonderful both outside and inside" He said tenderly. "Onodera, I can't stop thinking about you at all hours in every moment" He took it from the shirt flap. "If someone broke your fragile heart, I will take care of it at any cost to repair it with my own hands for as long as necessary" He affirmed with determination, leaving Onodera moved and tremulous, he felt his cheeks red and the palm of his hands sweat, his heart beating hard and his mind distorted.

He loved him… that was the reason behind such kindness.

"I know we don't know each other well enough" He giggled, broken with the same seriousness that didn't escape his determined face. "But I am willing to listen to you, and for you to listen to me, know me Onodera and you will realize if I can belong to your world because you already belong to mine"

"What?" He articulated stunned.

"Trust me, Onodera" The young boy pleaded, willing to have the affections of the manga editor. "Because I trust you"

Trust? He no longer trusted anything.

"I don't trust anyone" He said in pain, narrowing his eyes. "If I do, they will hurt me and I will not go through that again"

Yukina looked at him oddly, frowning as he lowered his head thoughtfully; the boy had perfect order of his things, the cleaning of the apartment caught Onodera's attention despite having a pain in his chest due to the young man's sudden love confession.

He was afraid to believe again in what he thought was lost.

If they knew him they would get bored of him, worse, he would end up complaining about his bad mood just like Masamune did. He could not afford to suffer another disappointment in love. It would destroy him completely.

"I understand" The boy murmured, scratching his head, moving his wild brown hair.

Onodera was moved by the disappointment of the boy, so he couldn't help but step forward, take him by the leftover hand and reaffirm the internal conflict that was clarified with Yukina's various gestures.

He raised his head, surprised by his sudden action.

"Onodera!" He said, looking as moved as he.

"Can I trust you?" He asked, feeling pale as he longed to see his smile instead of having to witness his disappointment.

If it wasn't love, then what was it?

"Can I trust you?" He gave a squeeze to his hand which was holding tremulous; the warmth of the boy's body seemed to originate from his warm heart.

"Of course!" He smiled hopefully.

The first step was already taken by Onodera.


	5. I'll see you?

**"I'll see you?"**

The warm drops of water poured down on the young face of Onodera, who felt rejuvenated after being cared for by the extreme vigilance that Yukina ha don him.

He took a shower in his apartment, after two weeks in which he didn't shower in his own comforts.

Yes, he faced Masamune's demands that demanded a reason about his sudden disappearance and not having answered the calls he made, but he put on his mask of indifference and forced himself into the apartment by closing the door on his face.

He would apologize later, if he wanted to, but what he had done was and regretting it was not something of cowards, less of a young man as determined as he was, it was inconceivable to back down.

He rinsed his pale body, which was not yet one hundred recovered, however he felt strong enough to eat with the typical work of a shojo manga editor, but he was not sure of surviving the blissful period they suffered in the time of delivery of the mandalas works.

Quiet, he was embalmed between soap and hot water as if he wanted to stay locked in that spring of hot springs in which he imagined he was prostrated.

Meanwhile, he remembered the confession he received from Yukina that day. How determined that boy was! Declared himself to his face? Being Onodera Ritsu so moody and locked up.

He blushed when he remembered his face so close to his, the premises that emanated as a happy omen.

Possibly it was not love, but he could not be excited with a confession of love so sudden, and at the same time unreal.

He felt that he was flying through the air without returning to the past that he was slowly scrapping to heal properly.

Maybe he felt attached to Masamune for what they lived, adding that he was harassing him at all times, especially when he forced him into his apartment no matter how much resistance he opposed; his efforts were always in vain.

He was surprised to find himself so self-absorbed in someone besides his work, since he had sworn to surrender himself completely to the profession of editor, but since he met Yukina he was no longer so sure of his foundations. On the contrary, he wants to see the boy at that moment, no, at all times.

Finishing bathing, he dried and put on comfortable pajamas, heading to prepare dinner with the new foods that he replaced in the refrigerator.

His cell phone started ringing from the dining room table. He blushed when he saw that Yukina was the one who called him.

"Hello?" He answered in a cut voice. He gave himself a zape on his head because of his clumsiness.

"Onodera?"

"Yes, he's speaking" He replied, now with his voice raised. He gave himself another zape on his head.

"How do you feel?" He asked concern.

"Perfect!" He snapped with a forced laughter. "What's the reason you're calling?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to take a look at my work" He said. "I specialize in oil painting, at the University of Touto, and I want you to give me your opinion about my works"

He wanted to hear his opinion?

How important did he consider him to share something of great value to him?

"If you don't want to, I'll understand" He said in a good way. "And if you don't know about art, don't worry about it"

"Of course I know about art" He said offended. "Don't underestimate me, Yukina! I'll be there whenever you want"

He sighed surprised. Oh no! What did he just said?

"Really?" He asked surprised.

He nodded, bumping his head.

"Then it will be when you can" He said relaxed. "I can wait for you wherever you want"

"Don't be so considerate of me" He said, feeling a blush at the strange conversation he was having with the boy. "I'm not an old man"

"I know" He assured. "I will see you then"

"Wait!" Onodera thought he was about to hang up, when.

"Yes?" He sounded hopeful, to which he replied.

"See you on Friday" He announce to himself with a groan escaping his voice. "In the cafeteria, and you better bring your paintings because I only come to that and that's it!" He warned before hanging up.

What did he just said? See him on Friday? That would be a date!

He scratched his head again and again until he assimilated what had just happened, he ran hastily to the bathroom and washed his face sharply until he felt his face was burning from rubbing so much.

He would have a date on Friday and didn't remember how the dates worked, he agreed that the idea of falling in love at the age he had was supposed to be normal, although it was enough to just read the shojo manga with those who charged him with the job of correcting to know that the intended romance didn't lead to anything good, he was algo not committed to find a partner until he resolved the conflict he had with his past, but outside of that, he lived for work.

It shouldn't be love what happened with Yukina, it wasn't love, it definitely wasn't love!


	6. How to deal with dates?

**"How to deal with dates?"**

The job had never seemed as annoying as it was that day. On Friday, he had come up with the skink up to his gut, the ravages of working perfectly with the edition of a new manga charged him.

"Onodera!" It was the fifth time Masamune scolded him for being in the clouds. "Stop lazing at work"

"Yes, yes" He repeated overwhelmed.

"If you submit your work in half, we will not publish it in the magazine" He threatened with a raised finger, referring to it with that heavy haze that he only saw at the time of deliveries.

"I know" He snapped, annoyed.

"Wow, Ricchan" Kisa peeked. "Have you been in the clouds for the whole week, did something interesting happen that you don't want to tell us?" He raised his eyebrows in a grim gesture.

"No!" Onodera blushed and pulled his hair hysterically. "I'm just stressed for work"

"You don't even lie to my grandmother with those excuses" Yokozawa appeared, frowning.

The two boys turned with frightened glances, clenching their jaws.

"Doing your job, rich boy" He put his hands in his pockets, sighing. "If you don't want to be fired before having a decent work"

"Yokozawa, come here" Masamune rose authoritarian. "Stop bothering the editors, especially Onodera" He defended him as expected, but Onodera did nothing but look sideways at the exchange between the two men.

The grumpy bear continued to oppose his 'relationship' with Masamune, as much as he could get into his head and bother him in every thing he did.

He understood Yokozawa's annoyance, since he had been in love with Masamune for a long time, but he already had his eyes on another.

He blushed again as a tomato, by correcting the manuscript of Mutou-sensei before handing it over to his boss. He corrected it as much as his blushing mind was able to do it, and he had no idea what he was going to do or say on his date that afternoon.

"Ricchan" Kisa whispered, still wanting to know what he was hiding.

"I'm working" He whispered aggressively, his frown not erasing from his face. "Don't bother"

"I've never seen you so distracted at work" He laughed grimly, rubbing his hands as if planning something malicious. "Tell me what it is?"

"Shut up" He replied, returning to his work. "Focus on your affairs"

"Oops" He laughed heartily. "Ricchan you have turned red like a tomato"

Onodera colored hysterically, clenching his fists and teeth, feeling the kick. If Masamune found out the motive behind his obvious behavior, he would lock him in a tower with chains to never let him out.

"It's for someone, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" He rose from the seat so violently that the chair wen back and the leaves of the work spread through the air as raindrops.

The whole office laid eyes on him, watching him speechless, especially Masamune with a grim gesture.

"What do you want?" Onodera faced them. "Go back to what you were doing, there's nothing to see here"

"Can you tell me why you're upset, Onodera?" Masamune came like lighting to him, looking at him penetratingly.

"For no reason" He gathered the thrown papers and ordered them, feeling that Masamune didn't take his eyes off him. "If you allow me, Takano-san, I'll keep working"

He took his wrist, scanning it scrupulously.

Onodera froze at the thought that perhaps he could decipher some puzzle of his behavior.

"I don't believe you, Onodera" He pressed his grip on his wrist. "For the next excuse you invent please make it a more reasonable excuse"

"Release me, Takano-san" He escaped his contact, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'm going to pick you up today" He warned his ear closely so he could hear it properly.

"Please don't do it" He turned to see him haughtily, grimacing in disgust.

"Oh, but I will" He cocked a mischievous smile, sending chills to the young editor who trembled that very moment.

How could he be calm if he had an appointment that day? Adding that it was with a boy who he didn't dislike.

He sat down, reviewing the work immersed in his thoughts, trying to disassociate that which kept him in conflict, blushing and busy that time was not marching fast he no longer knew what else to do so he could not battle with his crazy mind.

He was in conflict for having an appointment.

"Ricchan" Kis called him a little resentfully. "Sorry if I bothered you" He bowed his head in distress.

"Don't ask things about my personal life" He peered menacingly, raising his eyebrows. "That only corresponds me to solve"

"Yes, of course" He nodded, returning to work.

He went to the vending machine of the office, giving himself about five minutes of rest. He was thirsty and needed a huge drink of water to quench his thirst.

He ran into Hatori who still took a break for a while, pulling a bottle of cold water from the machine, seeing him he nodded.

"Oh, Onodera" He said casually. "Did you also take a break?"

He nodded his head down.

"Takano-san is very upset with your poor work performance today" He said seriously, causing him to groan in unison. "If you have problems, it's better to clarify them with the person you trust" He suggested, opening the container of the bottle of water.

When he mentioned it, he supposed that he was right to suggest that, as a reliable alternative to not be uncertain about not knowing how to handle things.

He also assumed that Hatori could be the ideal candidate to help him in that regard, since he looked like the most mentally stable of the editorial department, and being kind and very responsible, possibly giving him good advice.

"Now that you mention it" Onodera said, putting some coins into the machine. "I have a crazy mind, you know?"

"Is there a special reason for that to happen?" He asked a little taken under guard, but remained stable.

"Yes, there is" He replied uncertainty. "But, I don't know if it's the ideal place to tell you these things, I don't want them to listen to me" He warned, taking out a bottle of water. He opened it and began to drink the sacred liquid that was water.

Hatori looked at him thoughtfully, placing a finger under his chin. Suddenly, he turned sideways cautiously.

"True, I'm surprised you trust me to tell me your problem" He broke the silence. "But, I will help you as a co-worker, because you are not performing well and that affects us all" He said, observing him with some suspicion.

"Well, it's not my intention" He apologized.

"None of that, Onodera" He dispelled his hand in the air in negative. "Let's see, nobody is letting to us here, you can tell me anything that upsets your mind" He gave the benefit of the doubt, to which Onodera took his time to think before what he was going to say.

Fortunately, an idea came to him.

"I have a friend who has a date with a person younger than him" He started lowering his head, ashamed of himself. "But he doesn't know how to behave on the date or what to say, so he's very confused because he doesn't know if he likes this person either"

"You mean yourself?" He interrupted with a frown that he knew where he was going.

"No" He shouted hysterically, blushing at the edge of the collapse.

"I see why Yokozawa said you didn't even lie to his grandmother" He verbalized briefly. "Your a bad liar" He put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head.

"Shut up" He said defensively, curled up.

"If it's any use" He put a hand on Onodera's shoulder, in support. "Tell your friend not to press on the date, to let things take their course without thinking about the future, you have to think about today, there is nothing better than that" He thought about it. "Nor can one deny what is obvious, besides, if he thinks he is the right person he will know"

"How to know?" He rushed to ask. "How to know if he is the right person" He implored to know, using a pleading tone.

Hatori was static, embarrassed by the action of the young editor.

He coughed and continued with what he was saying.

"You'll just know" He concluded, regaining his posture. He patted him on the shoulder before leaving for the editorial's office, leaving Onodera at the expense of his own conclusions.


	7. The pressures of new love are difficult?

**"The pressures of the new love are difficult?"**

He didn't know how or when, all he knew was that he was planted in the cafeteria chair with his hair in a mess and thick breath leaking from his lungs.

He laid the work briefcase on the floor, to fix the rumpled hair he wore, adjusting his typical grumpy adult appearance.

He put his feet on the floor, arching his eyebrows, catching his breath before he could ask the waitress for something that had left the menu on the table.

Fortunately, he had asked for a table for two, so there was also the other menu in the respective place of Yukina.

Moments ago, he delivered the Mutou-sensei manuscript and fired like a missile to take the local bus to get to the district faster; once getting off public, he ran until his poor physical condition took him, he ran discouraged towards the cafeteria, feeling a wave of warmth surrounding his chest as if he had seen a lot of light beams mingling between the beautiful tiles of a artwork.

Surely, Masamune would be furious with him because he left without him.

But as he said before, what was done was done and it was not the time to repent if he was already in the right place.

He ordered a cappuccino, a ham and cheese sandwich, adding the soup of the day, which was onion soup. After all, he needed to regain his lost weight, he could not be very thin, if he did he would look like a talking corpse.

In what he was waiting the order, he had arrived.

He immediately found him, nodded and addressed him with a warm smile combined with his luminous honey-colored eyes.

Now everything made sense.

"Onodera" He greeted him smiling.

He wore under his arm box about 34 x 26 inches, wrapped in a very thin gray cloth to cover it from any damage. He was dressed in tight jeans gleaming his elongated legs, brown ankle boots (the ones he wore at work), a mint green shirt, over a black linen coat.

In Onodera's eyes, he looked handsome in comparison to his typical work attire that he had already been wearing all week.

Pale yellow shirt, baggy jeans at the ankle and chocolate brown shoes.

"Did I make you wait long?" He asked, taking a seat.

"No" He shook his hand, while he was lightly on his cheeks, his heart rumbled loudly from his chest. "Well, anyway, I see that you brought the painting with you" He commented, trying to sound arrogant, failing immediately because his voice rose in pitch.

"Yes" He smiled good-naturedly, showing his gleaming front teeth. Onodera paled when he realized how natural the boy was. "If I'm honest, I haven't been able to sleep all week knowing I would see you today" He rested his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together. "I'm very happy!" He added excitedly.

So many desires he had to see him?

Did his presence mean anything to him? Apparently yes, he was someone necessary in his life to make him feel happy.

"I see" He looked down, getting nervous for some reason. He was already there, and after all he had to face his own feelings that were still uncertain.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to bother you" Yukina replied, shaking his hands in the air as well as lowering the tension between them. "I was only telling the truth, but if it bothers you that I tell you those things, I won't do it anymore"

"It doesn't bother me" He mumbled with his tongue knotted.

The waitress had returned with his order, she left it and took the young Yukina's order before leaving again with a respectful smile.

"I see you're trying to gain weight" He commented, staring in amazement at the food he ordered, and with such reason if it looked pretty appetizing, so he didn't just sit still and not eat, so he started eating.

"Well, I'm trying" He reaffirmed, grunting with annoyance at the same ravenous hunger he carried.

"I am reassured to know that you are taking care of yourself" He smiled complacently, sipping water at the same time without taking his eyes off him. Onodera saw him sideways while he ate, thinking that he felt strange in the company of the boy with whom he had not even known for years, but a couple of weeks. A few very interesting and important weeks to realize that this was the best time to take advantage while living.

He simply nodded with his mouth full.

Once he finished eating, he asked Yukina to show him the painting.

"Here it is" He took it out of the gray wrapper, revealing a landscape oil painting. The nuances were combined with the various textures of an intense red that slowly faded on the horizon as great splendor, to the smallest detail highlighted in that painting that without hesitation moved the young editor who simply sideways, shining his eyes. "What do you think?" He intervened anxiously.

"It's very beautiful" He sighed, moved.

"Really?" He opened the orbs of his honey eyes.

Onodera realized what he said before and coughed keeping his composure.

"I mean, it's a decent painting" He replied seriously. "You will do well with it, I don't think it will be rejected at your school" He said, shaking his head from top to bottom, encouraging himself to talk with more interest.

"Oh! You don't know how glad I am that you said that" He giggled to comfort himself, his hands trembled holding the paint. "I don't think I'll sleep in weeks" He murmured laughingly, absent from the thoughts that went through Onodera's mind that had broken down when he heard him.

A short circuit occurred inside his brain, just as in his heart arose electric shocks fired wildly throughout his body.

He had not felt this way for a long time, more than in high school when he fell in love with his 'Senpai', that first love that went straight to bankruptcy. One who did not wish to amend, although more specifically he did not intend to do so now with what was happening with Yukina.

That boy was special, not only in his withered heart, but in his personality and great aspirations that moved him to move on; quite the opposite of him.

It was not explained how it was that he conquered Yukina's heart without trying, although he admitted to himself that was the one of the best things that could have happened to him in the last years of his life.

Slowly he was falling in love with a very special person…

_Maybe it is love. _


	8. Can I take your hand?

**"Can I take your hand?"**

They went for a walk in a local park, where darkness reigned eloquent and firm. The spotlights illuminated the various paths that could be chosen to move forward; Yukina moderated his pace so he could follow Onodera's, who walked slowly hoping not to be forced to say shameful things if he was barely admitting that the boy did not dislike him and that perhaps what he felt for him could be love.

The light poles with their huge jars full of transparent spotlights, lit the way, welcoming the trees that with their silence swayed with the force of the wind.

Onodera liked those scenarios. Where the wind took over the entire universe.

"I see you're at ease" Yukina was the first to speak, smiling at him.

His cheeks turned a deep red blood color, his green eyes intensified as he crossed glances with Yukina.

"I like these scenarios" He muttered, taking out the voice he thought was sheltered in some corner of his muted throat.

"The darkness is disturbing" He said with mystery. "If you are not cautious, it can devour you, but if you know how to appreciate it, it does not attack you"

"Where did you get those statements?" He demanded to know.

"I just invented it" He laughed mischievously, shivering at Onodera's spine.

What a beautiful laugh that boy had!

"Don't try to impress me" He repressed his voice not rising high pitch.

"Who talked about impressing? I don't try to impress you if that's what you think, I just want you enjoy you more" He softened his eyes to a sweet and intense look, approaching a few inches form Onodera.

He staggered and trembled with the same nervousness, coloring an intense red that intensified as time progressed and had no mercy, but increased the heat and the rigor of being able to stay more with him. Touch it if possible, smell its youthful fragrance, know it thoroughly and get drunk on what you had stopped believing.

His legs were weak, his heart pounding through his chest that jumped with happiness, little by little the pace of his steps led him to brush the lapel of the boy's court very discreetly; as expected, he was warm as was his interior.

It is said that people with warm hearts have warm hands, something he did not believe in the past, but now he began to believe.

Yukina caught Onodera's intentions, and gave him light brush on his hand, touching the tops of his fingers, breathing deeply, quieting his voice.

Suddenly, he stopped paralyzed for being touched by Yukina. His body craved more and his legs wobbled and shook him with falling at any moment, so he needed to hold on and as if that were not enough, his mind was turned off in a place that he did not know.

"Onodera" Yukina said his name with such attraction to him that he felt silent on the outside. He wanted to touch him! And if he wanted a momento to do it, that was the one. "I like you" He declared something he knew more than good. "I like you a lot"

Onodera steeped forward, shuffling towards him.

"Can I take your hand?" Yukina asked cautiously. "Because I want to walk by your side holding hands"

Without much preamble, he extended his fingers slowly as he breathed the soft air that the trees displayed in the nightlight like a pale reflection in the temperance of the environment.

He felt a strong physical contact bristling the pores of his skin, marginalizing his pride to zero percent, thus letting the inevitable contact between them happen as a seal that was forming part of their relationship.

They were walking holding hands, following the rhythm that their feet allowed to move forward and that cautiously, Onodera looked sideways at him taken by the simplicity of the boy as if his heart was removed from his chest falling into the hands of him willing to be delivered to Yukina to be always taken care of.

"I didn't think I'd walk holding hands with you," He spoke sincerely. "It feels like a very remote dream! Something I didn't contemplate possible" He giggled nervously, while sounding warm as the heat radiated from the contact with his hand.

He nodded, raising his eyebrow and then lowering it.

"Your hands are as warm as your heart," Yukina declared with adoration. "Even if they don't tell you, I think you have a beautiful heart that nobody should break."

"It's too late," He burst into a frown. "I didn't accept going out with you to talk about my past"

He wanted to think about the present, not what it could have been if the misunderstanding had cleared up. No, he no longer wanted to live in yesterday, but in today.

"I want to live the present" He said briefly. "It's not healthy for someone my age to live in yesterday"

"Can I be part of that present?" He pressed the tone, bearing a pleading look glaring at Onodera from head to toe… he was undone in the boy's charms.

"Interpret it however you like" He simply replied.

"I want to be part of your present" He confessed. _Typical Yukina_, he told himself_ he's al__ways so sure of himself as a successful grandiloquent_. "I ask permission not to bother you, because that's the least I want to do"

"I know" He grumbled, shaking his head to the sides.

"Don't tell me…!" He suddenly exclaimed in disbelief.

Onodera scrutinized him confused with the behavior of the boy who took him off guard. He had always been that way since he met him, so unexpected and full of life, a first-class chatterbox and a man's charm as if he had been expelled from a fairy tale.

"Are you embarrassed, Onodera?" He crouched down a few inches near him, so that he froze blushing of his cheeks and his heart about to explode at any moment.

"Shut up" He looked away, but was held back by Yukina's remaining hand that imprisoned him by the chin, forcing him to see him in the face even if he refused to do so. Luckily or not, he was stronger than Masamune by far.

"Tell me to shut up" He ordered flirtatiously. "Tell me if I dislike you and I'll stop bothering you, Onodera, I'm serious" He proclaimed voraciously. "Tell me everything and I swear I'll disappear from your sight if my presence doesn't consider it right to be by your side"

His muscles froze as ice eardrums seized his fragile body, he stopped thinking about the possibility of losing it. No, he shook his head sharply even at Yukina's contact, he couldn't lose it so soon if they barely knew each other.

_No!_ His mind shouted out. He was not willing to let it slip from his hands if he had it in front.

He trembled with fear, just thinking about that horrifying possibility.

"Onodera?" He spoke uncertainty, analyzing his actions. "I think I forced you to be with me, didn't I?" He ducked his head uneasily. "I would have repressed the desire to know your feelings, but I felt insecure to think that there was a possibility that you would hate me for being so insistent with you, but… what else I can do? If I like you so much until the end of the tangible" His eyes became crystalline, just like his hand that held him vibrated with fear and panic.

"Stop" Onodera stopped him by placing both hands on the face of the boy who threatened to cry in sadness and for nothing in the world he would allow it. "Don't say more" He implored, putting more strength in his grip.

"But…"

"Shut up" Ordered authoritarian. "I'll make my feelings clear to you" He announced before bringing Yukina's face close to his.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** Some will not agree with this couple, but it's just fanfiction and therefore I want to avoid hatred of the original couple that is TakanoxRitsu, but the idea of YukinaxRitsu fits quite well, in addition to writing it is entertaining.


	9. Are we dating?

**"Are we dating?"**

He watched with enthusiasm the 2nd book he had edited with Mutou-sensei, taking it with both hands, exerting pressure on the fingertips, admiring the hard work that soon came to fruition.

He looked at it noticing that he had improved his quality as a manga editor and also his quality as a person. He was not as irritated as usual, nor did he wanted to quit without fighting, being who he was it was illusory to leave everything halfway.

On the contrary, it was said that he was in fact changed in comparison to who he was before he met him.

He looked at the volume of the pink sleeve and its different shades of pink that accompanied him on the cover and back cover, remembering the moment when he dared to kiss Yukina by mere impulse, making his intentions clear. When he thought about it, he didn't avoid blushing as much as he could conceive, but he couldn't let his guard down until he told Takano that he liked someone and that someone was not him, but someone else.

He left the volume of the sleeve in the distribution box went to the work office, sitting in his respective place he began to work his next assignment that Takano—as expected— had put him in charge with this crudeness as Chief and his demand for the team would leave him without sleep for other weeks.

He sighed overwhelmed, shrugged.

His cell phone vibrated through his pants, checked it and blushed when he saw who the message was: Yukina Kou.

_He's persistent again_, he grumbled a few seconds until he looked at the content of the message:

_The manga you edited just arrived at the bookstore, _

_I just saw it and it's amazing, as expected from you. _

_P.S. I love you_

He put his cell phone in his pocket with the intention of not answering immediately. Oh surprise!

_I hope to see you today! I need to see your face and your smile._

_If you can't come to see me, I have no problem going to see you. _

_P.S. I miss you very much._

"Onodera!" Takano shouted at him from his place. "Stop being in the clouds!" He scolded with a frown.

He tensed.

"I'm on that" He stammered blushing.

"On your phone?" He asked withering.

He kept his cell phone before continuing to work with his mind elsewhere, even if his body was prostrated in the chair.

He always set messages like this every day and at different times, they were not always the same, and they made his day even if it were for a moment, but he was not one of those who answered the messages out of shame.

He felt that it would be leveling down, but he also had a hard time moving his fingers to type a small reply message. It was easier for him to jump off a cliff than to answer a single message.

_Yukina is sometimes reckless_, he complained acknowledging that at first he was very stunned when they had just met, _though ... sometimes he can be very detailed_. He added blushing to the edge of mental collapse for not knowing how to respond to the messages.

He was proposed to visit him that same day If he finished the work than expected, and as soon as possible, since he didn't want to run into Takano in any corner of the Editorial department and less in the building complex.

He already had in mind to change departments to one closest to the office and the bookstore, so as not to fight with public transportation and to visit Yukina when he pleased.

* * *

On the way to the Marino bookstore, he thought he hadn't been very clear after having kissed the boy. He had just admitted that he liked him, but he didn't confess.

He left it halfway, something that was not easily forgiven.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of the linen coat, curling his face into the warm scarf that hugged him gently from the cold.

He made his way into the bookstore, noticing a pleasant atmosphere and a greater number of people inhabited the place in huge groups of teenage girls who met each other enthusiastically.

Confused by the rest of the people, he went to the area of the books he liked, between some copies and the others, looked through numerous books until he felt a presence behind him.

He thought it was Yukina for feeling the shadow peeking through his, he cocked.

"Yokozawa-san!" He exclaimed alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

Yes, in fact the shadow of that subject came from nothing more and nothing less than Yokozawa, aka the grumpy bear.

He showed the characteristic aristocratic bearing that was known to him, the great frown, the impeccable suit accompanied by a pair of well-polished shows and the lotion scattered from his body like a good luck charm.

A titan that man, compared to the small and grumpy Onodera Ritsu, who looked at him with the greatest fear from his position, engulfing from his mind the worst scenarios that could have happened if it had been Taken who would fin him there.

"I came to see the sales of this bookstore" He replied, staring at the surroundings of the place.

"Oh yes, that's you're area" He laughed nervously.

"What about you?" He scanned him frivolously. "What are you doing here? I imagine buying a book"

"Yes, I am" He ducked his head, stumbling with his own movements like a child intimidated by the bully of his class.

"Do you know that this bookstore has the best sales of our editorial?" He presumed, giving him a pessimistic look, raising his chin with trade and raised eyebrows have him a frivolous appearance, giving honor to his nickname.

"Kisa told me" He said, clenching his jaw.

"Hmm" He made a wry gesture, adding. "You have nothing to do here, if you came to see the number of sales of the manga you edited, if you came to that you don't know how to lie"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He moved his eyes to different points hoping to get out of that terrible situation. "I just came for a book and that's it" His voice cut off.

"I got tired of talking to a rich boy like you" He said with contempt. "I'd better talk to the sales manager"

What? And if he ran into Yukina? What would he do then?

"Yokozawa-san, you better not do it" He took out his voice without being able to hide the fear that circulated his veins. "Come another day"

"Why should I listen to you?" He looked sideways at him with side disengagement, moving quickly awn from him.

A manly hand took him by the wrist, feeling the direct contact of his hand knew who he was instantly: Yukina.

He pulled him toward him, pulling away from Yokozawa-san in a heartbeat. They passed the bookstore on a brief tour, and as he went along he felt himself blush seeing how he helped him without even squealing. As they moved away from the crowd of girls, he realized that he was getting closer to the boy.

He put him in the distribution room of the bookstore. He closed the doors and lit a spotlight that allowed them to see their faces.

"I knew you'd come to see me!" He greeted him smiling.

"What did you expect?" He grumbled proudly, his arms crossed and his head turning to the side.

"You don't know how much I missed you" He hugged him suddenly, imprisoned Onodera's small body that was breathing fervently and somewhat shocked by the sudden show of affection. "I needed you" He whispered in his earlobe making him shiver.

They held each other for a long time, with Onodera's arms almost hanging from his limbs trembling as he grabbed Yukina's heart beat fast from his chest, sounding happy to see it.

Yes, that boy loved him sincerely and his intentions were pure towards him.

He took off slightly to see him in the eye, biting his lower lip as if he wanted to cheer himself up.

"Onodera" He said his name sweetly.

He nodded, looking up.

"Are we dating?"


	10. What do you like about me?

**"What do you like about me?"**

"What?" He locked, realizing the situation he was in.

"If we're dating" He pressed the grip, squeezing Onodera's body in protective instinct.

"I don't know" He hesitated to say it, but it was true. He didn't know if they were dating. They had kissed and he had already confessed beforehand, what else could happen between them?

"You don't like me, Onodera?" He asked sadly.

"It's not that" He denied fearfully, raising his voice. "It's just…well… I"

"You're not sure of going out with me, aren't you?" He inquired about the situation. "You still fear trusting others, don't you? Because it must have been painful for you to trust again and leave everything behind, and I'm sorry…" He sighed dejectedly. "I haven't had those experiences, in fact I never had a partner, so I don't know what it feels like to have a broken heart, sorry if I can't understand you how I would like to do it"

"Don't say more" Onodera raised his head with his chin resting on the boy's chest. "This is not related to my past, don't draw your own conclusions"

"I don't know the reason for your indecision" He said, lowering his eyebrows sadly, something that hurt to see Onodera, who couldn't find a way to tell him the things he wanted to get out of his chest. "I want to understand you better than anyone, I am determined to do it, and I don't care if I see myself as a stubborn boy in getting the affections of an older man, they can think what they want of me" He declared as an experienced declarer. "I only ask you to tell me what you want"

"Do you really want to be with someone like me?" He asked doubtfully, slightly looking away from his warm chest where his heart was beating fervently.

"There is no one better than you" He said satisfied.

"But, I'm grumpy" He replied.

"I know" He said good-naturedly.

"I'm very stubborn" He continued.

"I know"

"I draw hasty conclusions"

"I know"

"I'm not an expert in cooking and I'm very messy"

"I know"

"Sometimes I look hysterical while being under pressure" He grumbled stubbornly.

"I know"

"I also work a lot and we will hardly see each other"

"I know that very well" He dissuaded with his eyes. "I know all those things about you and that's why I like you so much"

"But, but…" He tried by all means not to be vulnerable and to commit a stupidity. "Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize" He smiled agreeably. "I'll take good care of you, just as I did on your cold and the other days we are together"

"You are very stubborn, Yukina" He said complainingly, making an indignant grimace and flushed cheeks.

"I know" He chuckled, planting a kiss on Onodera's flushed cheek.

"That… that makes me…" He blushed hard, feeling his cheeks burn furiously "I like you" He snapped awkwardly, hiding his face under Yukina's chest that bounced with joy.

The temperature had increased almost like a common fever, but it did not yield to being a sick certainty, but the reactions that appeared frantic as it was the day he fell in love with his 'Senpai'

"Do you really say so?" He felt him tremble like a drum "I'm so happy!" He burst into cries of inaudible emotion, stunning the ears of the poor Onodera who refused to show his face lit in red. He felt vulnerable and fragile.

"How annoying" He stammered, pouting.

"Bur you're so adorable, Onodera" He smiled joyfully, jumping into the air as he cling to Onodera's body that grunted like a stray dog. Refusing to be so hooked on a person being a lonely man, but that man was fading in his mind. He was no longer as lonely as he used to characterized himself.

"I'd appreciate you letting go of me" He complained, jerking off contact with Yukina.

"You look adorable blushing" He praised urgently, bearing the appearance of a man bursting with overflowing joy that overflowed like fireworks thundering in the dark sky.

"Leave me alone" He warned with his eyes altered, his cheeks flushed and his hand making a space between them, pointing him with his index finger.

"Then can I call you 'Ritsu'?" He asked excitedly, making small leaps of joy with his toes.

_Ritsu? _Only Takano told him Ritsu despite the constant reminders he made mentally of not allowing him to call him that way. His first name deserved to be used with his special person.

"Ritsu" He pronounced his name with adoration, arranging both hands interlacing fingers at chest height. "Ritsu" He repeated more earnestly, paralyzing Onodera's limbs that had paused.

"Enough" He died with an open hand, terribly embarrassed. "Don't call me like that so deliberately"

"Tell me by my first name" He suggested, applauding without hiding his joy. "I'd love to hear you say 'Kou', Ritsu"

"Aren't theses situations difficult for you?" He inquired, raising both eyebrows in a questioning gesture.

"At first, yes" He replied, pouting. "But, not anymore"

"You are amazing" He stammered barely, frowning. "Young people are always so direct for everything"

"You sound like an old man" He chuckled, putting both hands on the young editors's shoulders. "I told you that the age difference between us isn't much, it's only four years" He reiterated.

"I'm not an old man" He defended stubbornly, shaking his head.

"You behave like one, Ritsu" with one hand he shook his brown hair swirling. "But I like you that way" He winked flirtatiously.

An aggressive blush invaded the cheeks of the young editor who burned in heat and blush at the constant praise that Yukina told him, and as expected, his hair looked swirled and his mind was stunned when he touched it with the smallest rubbing.

Of course, he liked that boy, if he didn't like him, he wouldn't be in the same room as him.

"Stop telling me those things" He snapped with his arms folded, shaking his head sideways. "Let's get out of here"

"Aren't you going to tell me who the man you were talking to before was?"

Oh right, he forgot that before that, he had run into Yokozawa in the bookstore.

"He is the sales manager of the editorial?" He said. "He came to talk to the sales manager because our books sell very well in this bookstore"

"Oh" He sigh interested. "We have a good staff" He said, looking at the ceiling. "We are evaluated depending on the area in which we perform better, for example, they sent me to the shojo manga area because I like them a lot and the girls like to be attended by me"

_Girls?_ He frowned briefly. The girls come to see him? He must have known in advance. Well, it's natural because he is very handsome.

"Girls?" He repeated annoyed.

"Yes, girls" He replied absent from the intentions Onodera referred to.

"They come to see you?" He inquired, rising his tone. He nodded. "I see…" He gave an annoyed growl, raising his shoulders as if he wanted to face anyone who crossed his path.

"It's not what you think" He finally understood what he said earlier. "I don't like those girls, I just take care of them like any other customer"

"It's obvious that you attract girls" He said snubbed. "They have to be pretty"

"I only like you" He mentioned important. "I swear!" He stressed seriously.

He looked down feeling pathetic for drawing his own conclusions, as always. He ducked his shoulders, defeated by his eagerness to walk deducing everything on his own, and suffering what he thought he felt less alive in his skin: jealously.

He was jealous of the girls who were going to see him at work. Yes, he was jealous.

"Sorry if I said something I shouldn't" Yukina apologized embarrassed.

"No" He halted him, indicating that he could stay in his previous position. "I'm the one who should apologize" He corrected firmly.

"But" He raised his hand up.

"I insist" He was sure of what he would say. "I apologize foe drawing my own conclusions about what you said, I felt pathetic for making a jealousy scene"

"Were you jealous?" He asked hopefully.

He nodded sadly to the bone.

He hugged him by imprisoning him between his strong grip and the protective support his arms possessed thanks to his strength and determination to have him for him; Ritsu, for the first time in a long time, felt loved.

This was what he wanted so much to have.


	11. New love rival?

**"New love rival?"**

Winter flew over the extremes of the city of Tokyo, Japan, stalking the newly relieved Onodera Ritsu with his cold, who was advancing rapidly to the office because of his clumsy alarm that did not wake him up at the scheduled time.

He was wearing the dark gray scarf that crossed between his face, sometimes blocking his view thus crashing into the occasional lamppost.

The half-buttoned coat, she shoes turned upside down, the hair threw a bird's nest, his red shirt with chocolate brown and mustard yellow striped looked unsettled, his pants off his hips and his body structure was fading away. So early in the day.

He hated not having time to get ready for work, but most of all he hated not being presentable for that special someone who sent messages to his cell phone as he pleased. It was a miracle that Taken hadn't discovered him by then, as he sometimes ended up neglecting himself due to the heavy workload imposed on him without caring about his well-being.

However, he knew that he could not hide his relationship with Yukina for a long time, because sooner or later the truth would come to light.

It seemed cruel and despotic of him to hide the existence of Yukina in front of the woirld, because there was also Takano, who harassed him at work when they left early. As much protest as he opposed, his efforts proved to be in vain.

That Taken was daring with him, he never left time for him alone and also did not respect his protests no matter how hard he did in them.

* * *

He had been dating Yukina for a few weeks now and it could be said that his relationship was on the right track, so he tried to be honest with him in the best way possible to avoid experiencing past mistakes and suffer in a worse way the breaking of his heart.

He realized that feelings were reborn in him that he never thought he felt again, feeling that in turn grew slowly and then filled into his heart, storing beautiful moments that he would treasure little by little.

that's why he had to tell Takano to stop trying to conquer him at once and let him live his life next to Yukina, with whom he wished to spend a lot of time together with him.

He would tell him even if he didn't know how to deal with his words at the time the cards were played.

* * *

The minutes passed while the sound editor went to the Marino bookstore, after having eaten Takoyaki at a local shop. He had in mind visiting Yukina by surprise, since he always used to let him know when he would come, but this time he wanted to take the initiative.

Located at the entrance, he inspired air to encourage himself.

While prostrated on one of the shelves of the Marimo bookstore, he saw copies of Usami Akihiko, from the old one to the most recent (the last book he acquired) smiling to himself how curious he was to be aware of those books that with such enthusiasm he read in his room as a teenager and now as a twenty-five-year-old adult in his apartment.

In what he was killing time, he noticed a few steps away from him that a familiar figure was located on one of the shelves. A man of short stature and black hair, pretending to read a literature magazine peeking his nose at a certain someone.

He twitched as he assimilated who he watched with such interest: Yukina.

He approached him with a frowning glance, leaving behind one of the copies he was previously reading; the person looking at his boyfriend turned out to be Kisa Shouta.

Without hesitation, he tapped his back.

He screamed in fright when he looked at his face.

"Ricchan!" He panicked, trying to laugh nervously.

He raised bis eyebrow, crossing his arms in a haughty and despotic pose.

"What are you doing here?" Kisa asked, squeezing the magazine as if it were going to save him from what awaited him.

"Rather you" He said. "What are you doing here?" He corrected the question. "It doesn't seem like you're reading anything special, on the contrary, you're watching the employee of the shojo manga area"

Kisa let out a nervous laugh that sounded like a drowned scream, desperately trying to keep calm, failing in passing, to outwit Onodera, who disturbed him with his threatening sight.

"Can I know why?" He raised an eyebrow, penetrating him with his eyes, something that always worked when he wanted something his way.

"Well…" He ducked his head, glimpsing.

"Do you like that employee?" He demanded to know, putting pressure on his voice.

"Em…" A breath of clumsy air came out of his mouth, filling Onodera's sinuses with a mortified aura, and that's when he learned that he had set his eyes on his boyfriend.

"Ritsu!" Yukina's soft and cheerful cry interrupted the exchange of the two boys. "You have come to see me"

"Yukina" Onodera smiled sideways, Kisa was alarmed to see the presence in flesh and blood of the young employee whom he had observed so much in the bookstore.

"One of your coworkers?" He directed his face to Kisa, who seemed to be about to cry, produced of the same impression.

"Yes" Onodera nodded.

"Nice to meet you" He extended his hand gently. "I'm Yukina Kou, Ritsu's boyfriend"

Onodera smiled proudly, raising his head in triumph, knowing that he had marked his territory and with that, Kisa will understand that no one messes with what is his and only his.

"Bo-boyfriend!" He sighed in surprise. "Ricchan!" He glanced at him in wide print.

"Yes" He nodded again.

"But, aren't you Takano-san's boyfriend?" He asked unable to understand the situation. Yukina lowered his head, confused.

Onodera decided to take action.

"No, he's just my boss" He clarified. "Yukina" He saw him sideways. "Is my boyfriend"

"So you two are dating?" He moved his index finger, referring to both.

Onodera nodded.

"I see…" He expressed disappointed, looking at the flow looking downcast.

Onodera made a sign to Yukina to give him time alone with Kisa, which he agreed smiling warmly.

While alone he decided to clarify things with Kisa, so as not to leave loose ends.

"Ricchan, I don't want to hear any more explanations" He protested what he would say, but he didn't allow it.

"You'll hear them" He threatened, giving a withering look.

"But, Ricchan" He straightened, nodding. He took a long languid sigh, saying. "I'll start" He paused, overwhelmed. "I like his face, his face!" He said emphasizing the word 'face'.

"Face?" Onodera made a strange gesture.

"Yes, I only look at people by their faces" He clarified. "Not his personality"

_How odd_, Onodera told himself, reflecting on the foundation expressed by Kisa, who was chattering about his narration to people's faces, who maintained relationships with other men without any compromise involved, being handled only for the moment. _That is not love._

And worse, he noticed his boyfriend with the excuse of being attractive. What bad taste!

"I understand" He snapped out. "But don't get to close to Yukina" He warned, taking two steps forward to live up to his boyfriend, firmly prostrating his penetrating gaze on his trembling fear.

"No-I won't" He said firmly. "Because he is your boyfriend"

"One more thing" He held him before he left.

"Yes?"

"Don't say any of this in the office until I do it" He said clearly in his voice. "Now" He forced a sly smile. "You can leave"

After a while he cocked a smile combined with his eyes shining in pride of himself, for having taken out of the path to which he would be his rival of love.

If there were anyone else who wanted to take him away from Yukina, he would regret the consequences of his actions for provoking the young editor.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** That Ritsu he's very jealous!

Thank you for your comments! I was very glad to hear/read your thoughts, and i'm glad if the story is from your liking.


	12. The new Onodera Ritsu?

**"The new Onodera Ritsu?"**

He ordered the work papers in his seat, accommodating the storyboards he had received from Satou-sensei and the new Mutou-sensei project, which wanted to innovate her previous achievements by modifying the structure of the drawings in her manga.

A drop of sweat leaked from his forehead, exhausted from so much moving from side to side, creating ideas and correcting Sensei's proposals.

It was past nine'o clock at night, when he received a message from Yukina telling him that he would see him in his apartment that night, to which he replied that he didn't do so since he didn't know the time he would return home.

He longed to see him, but what could he do if he did not dissociate himself from his own obligations at work and limited himself to being a manga editor knowing that his speciality was literature?

Ba! He sighed overwhelmed, dropping his head to the desk with his forehead glued to the papes.

A manly hand landed on his head, brushing his ruffled hair.

"Onodera" Takano had said his name loud and clear.

"What do you want, Takano-san?" He tilted his head, looking sideways at him, raising both hands on the desk.

"Could you stop loafing at work?" He snorted with a frown. "If it's not much to ask" He added dramatically, raising a hand to his forehead.

"I was taking a break, can I not rest a little after the heavy burden you have given me?" He inquired raising an eyebrow, so haughty.

"You've been avoiding me for a while" He said dismissively. "Always running away from me when you finish working" Seeing that Onodera refused to say anything about it, he added. "Can I know why?"

"I don't have time for your absurd accusations" He turned to the desk, when Takano grabbed him from behind, turning him face to face. "Now what?" He crossed his arms so he didn't have him so close to him. Takano analyzed him it search of some trace or some signal to attack the editor, which did not happen because Onodera would not give up so fast without fighting.

He would protect Yukina's physical and mental integrity, knowing that his boss had a way of getting into the head of his employees to have them eating from the palm of his hand.

"If you won't say anything, I'll go back to work" He raised an eyebrow, blowing air in order to give himself courage just it case.

"No" He pressed his forearm.

"Let me go, Takano-san" The editor demanded, protesting to dodge him. "It hurts" He winced.

"Not until you answer me" He threatened to tone up. "I've had enough of your treats as a person and now you want to run away! I'm tired of waiting for you all the time, Onodera"

"If you're tired of waiting for me, then don't do it" He protested and protested against Takano's rough grip, which breathed through his nose, which in turned fluttered the bridge of his nose, meaning he was furious. "I'm tired of this too!" He shouted in frustration, lowering his head, exhaling puffs of air from his mouth.

"What have you said?"

"I'm getting tired of this, Takano-san" He said exhaustedly. "You always harassed me at work and in my apartment, always cornering me as you are doing now!" He showed his arm imprisoned for the moment. "It's not fair when I…" His voice went away.

"When I what?" He wanted to know, executing a pleading expression, lightening the grip of Onodera's forearm. "Tell me Ritsu!" He demanded.

"When I already have someone else" He confessed, angry with his face, feeling the temperature rise to his head rumbling his brain as if it were a drum.

Takano froze, changing his drowsy countenance to one obscured by the fog that invaded his feelings.

"I like someone else" Onodera continued. "And I don't want you to interfere with us" he ordered, managing to get away from Takano.

Fortunately, the office was empty, meaning they had the office for themselves. The penetrating silence bothered Onodera, who expected some kind of reaction from Takano, who didn't seem to move soon.

"Don't waste your time with me, Takano-san," he added annoyed. "Because my feelings won't change no matter how much you try to force me to love you"

A slap landed on his cheek, causing the young editor to fall to the ground with the blank sheets he would use later.

"You're an idiot!" He shouted furiously. "How could you play with me like that?" When you know that I love you, I've told you countless times and you seemed to reciprocate me"

Onodera lying on the floor with the pages on top, doing a counterweight in the belly. He stood up little by little, regaining his posture and confidence to continue with what he started. It was time to resolve his conflict with the past.

"That guy you noticed will break your heart," he proclaimed desperately, pulling his hair with his fingers. "Instead, I would never hurt your heart, I will always take care of you and have you with me ..." He stopped abruptly.

Onodera watched his former love, absorbed in each other continue, but the pain in his cheek scared away any doubt that usurped his mind. He had hit him, when he didn't do it before, he warned not to fall back as easily into Takano's arms as his past self would.

If he didn't open his eyes, he wouldn't live in peace with himself.

Now more than anything, he had them very open.

"I've only loved you, Ritsu," Takano spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I know," he nodded, aware of what he would say. "But you're not the one who makes me happy." He raised his eyes, enduring the pain in his cheek. "You made me happy in the past, but times change and so do we."

"You lie!" He shook the editor's small body, a clear sign of losing his temper. "You are the same Onodera Ritsu that I met ten years ago, you are quite grumpy now, but your essence has not change"

It was the last straw that he empathized his grumpiness if he was supposed to love him as he was.

"I can't reciprocate you! I would be lying to myself, besides, he makes me happy, Takano-san"

"What?" His face went static.

"He makes me happy" He repeated sure. "He respects me when I say no, which you never understood even when I told you" He walked two steps away from him. "He treats me well and will take good care of me in the future'

"Oh, so you plan to be with him in the future?" He spoke laughing.

"Yes," he replied when he was leaving the office. "Any problem?" He faced with his arms extended in an arrogant manner.

"You will leave me? Hey!" He shouted doing the same mechanism he did earlier.

"No, Takano-san" He shook his head. "I was never yours"

"Ritsu!…" He let out an hysterical scream.

"And I will never be yours" He said at the end, when he came out through the door leaving behind the pain and disturbing memories of his past in that office.

With his forehead held high he said goodbye forever to his scar from his past…

The new Onodera Ritsu was reborn at that time.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This chapter is a bit strong, and an apology if you are fans of TakanoxRitsu I don't think you would like this chapter.


	13. Jealousy in vacations?

**"Jealousy in vacations?"**

The months had passed like the blink of an eye, leaving aside the pain and pride that he had so carefully constructed as a barrier to ward off the ghost of his former self.

He hated the days when he was innocent and clumsy in love, but he was no longer that fifteen-year-old boy who had fallen in love with his "Senpai," but an empty man full of permanent scars on his chest. Well, he believed that they were permanent, but nevertheless, he had not armed himself with courage to face himself and be free from bonds.

Now the new Onodera Ritsu enjoyed a trip on the beach on the island of Jeju in the company of his boyfriend, with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his days until the last minute of his existence.

He had quit his job at the Marukawa editorial and transferred to the Onodera editorial to take the baton as the new president of the editorial where he was the original heir to lead his father's business.

He reigned with his right arm and scolded employees with his left arm. He added the editorial department of manga editing, such as innovation and new sources of employment for those who wanted to know closely the processes of editing and development of manga, also he had his boyfriend to face the obstacles that were presented in the road and accompanied him in good times and bad.

"Ritsu," Yukina called him, stuck in the sea with his head out. "Come swim, the water is fabulous," he invited happily.

"I don't like going into the sea." He denied the invitation, crouched in the hammock, wearing black sunglasses and a blue swimsuit with a shark in the lower left corner.

"Come on, don't leave me alone." He pouted his head into the sea.

"Swim alone," he groaned complainingly. "I will not go into the water."

Suddenly, Yukina shook his head and passed the entire body, drawing the immediate attention of the girls who attended the beach with flashy swimsuits and little protective clothing on the body.

Onodera was irritated, because with good reason, the girls made a row to see him and appreciate the turned body of Ritsu's painting student and boyfriend.

The weight of his stomach increased when one girl fiercely touched his biceps and then another morbidly rubbed his toned abdomen.

He was not usually guided by the impulses of his emotions, since he considered it as an un courageous and respectful action for a man of his age, but seeing that awkward scene, subjected him to a blindness of his judgement.

He walked with firm steps in the sand, intending to move away all the women who had his boyfriend on her sights. How dare they do that?.

"Don't touch my boyfriend so confidently!" He ordered stubbornly, a frown prostrated fiercely on his face.

Yukina, astonished, opened his mouth of the same surprise.

"Ritsu" He sighed stupidly.

The women walked away frightened with the frown of Onodera, which with such practice already came out natural and didn't failed.

"You said 'boyfriend'!" He screamed in excitement, led for the moment to hug Ritsu effusively.

"What else did you want me to say?" He asked haughtily.

"You made me happy!" He sang lovingly, flying with Onodera's body in his arms, he ended up taking him to the sea for many protests he made.

The beginning of their story was just starting.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This scene will be familiar to you, if you know what part I mean.

Anyways, thank you for reading! You can leave your comments.


	14. Epilogue

**"Epilogue"**

**From: Yukina Kou **

The mornings used to seem like occasions covered with a reddish hue that was colored with small flashes of light produced by the drops fallen from the sun.

He stretched his arm wanting to catch the drops of the sun falling from the sky where the landscape slowly changed color from reddish to an orange yellow.

He smiled sideways, returning his hand to his lap, sighed gratefully to have a better view from his point of being.

It cost him work and an immense burden of courage to have taken the first step with that man, especially if he was a lonely and grumpy one.

He admitted that when he saw him for the first time, he felt sympathy for his busy physical appearance and walking so slowly, due to the immense workload to which he was probably subjected without mercy.

He began to see him as he went to the Marimo bookstore, and with that, those feelings of affection and love for the man who attended alone flourished, only to browse through on some publications to later retire the bookstore. So he stayed for months, until he decided to approach that strange and at the same time disturbing specimen.

If the doubt was not removed from him, he would live regretfully for not having tried.

The day to speak to him was not specific, but it was an ordinary day and however things occurred he would decide if it was a mere illusion or a real feeling and therefore, would continue to approach him until he made sure he noticed him.

When talking to the little man with straight brown hair, green and luminous eyes, white complexion, poorly fed, using the same rags of work and good taste for books.

When he spoke with the so called 'Onodera Ritsu' he realized that those feelings that he kept so secretly flourished and increased its intensity deep inside his being.

At first, it was not easy to win the affections of the young editor.

From earning his trust to having him in his arms after hearing him tell his feelings with the purest intention of sending them to him.

Now he was watching him from his armchair at the window, with the brush and palette in separate hands, rapt with the figure of his boyfriend asleep in the bed of his apartment.

His little body was breathing calmly, sporting a peaceful expression. He couldn't help smiling at how beautiful he looked from his place, noticing a few strands of hair falling on his eyelids, covering him with sweetness.

Inspired by his beautiful face he chose to paint a portrait of his boyfriend, continuing to fall in love with him despite the years they had spent on them without harming their relationship that they built with such care and enthusiasm.

Yes, Masamune Takano insisted till the end on having Ritsu on his side regardless of whether he hurt his own feelings, adding that he declared war on Ritsu's heart knowing he already had it, although he warned not to always have it.

He was moved to see that Takano did not give up for anything just for craving the love of the young editor, but he himself was the one who ended up flatly with his boss, thus assuming his position as the president of the Onodera Editorial.

He was in rejoiced to know that Ritsu chose him despite the circumstances he lived.

They went to the island of Jeju, where he met different facets of his boyfriend who did not know they existed, he rested from the endless struggle in which Takano submitted them, and above all things on those vacations he was encouraged to take him as his own.

Onodera Ritsu had given himself body and soul to him on vacation, promising to be by his side both good and bad times, taking care of him and always respecting him, protecting him and loving him until the end.

He could have died of joy at that moment.

Painting him that morning was the culmination of his love for Ritsu, proclaiming him as his through the oils where he would keep it in his memory.

Ritsu looked young despite being thirty.

He giggled when he heard him say 'Yukina' from his dream and watched him smile as he said it.

Suddenly, he woke up yawning and stretching his arms in the air, narrowing his eyes drowsily.

"Good morning, Ritsu," he said in a sigh.

He nodded, triggering down another yawn.

"Good…morning…" Another yawn escaped form his mouth.

Ritsu was always slow to wake up.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, picking up the paint.

"Yes" He said, raising one arm in assent. "You?" He looked at him, yawning, stretching his legs to the sides.

"Pretty good" He laughed mischievously.

Ritsu frowned, interested in his sudden action.

"What are you up to?" He took a few steps toward him stealthily.

"Nothing relevant" He laughed, painting furiously.

Ritsu without believing anything, looked out to see what he was doing surprising himself instantly. He sighed in surprise, bringing both hands to his mouth.

"Why?" He demanded to know, flushed to his ears.

"It's a painting of the love of my life" He inquired sideways. "Can't I do it?"

"Ha!" His mouth dropped form his jaw, apparently he didn't finish it enough trigger audible words.

"How cute you are, Ritsu" He stole a kiss from what he expected from his boyfriend.

"Leave me alone" He pointed out alarmed, as red as a tomato. "Take that painting out of my sight" He said dramatically, putting a hand to his eyes.

"This painting is for me" He reiterated, pointing to the half-finished painting. "To always look at you" He wore a good-natured smile.

Ritsu's violent blush did not seem to be removed form his face, he lowered his hand shyly.

"Why?" He asked questionably, folding his eyebrows. "If having me is enough"

At the end of the sentence he hid shyly behind the living room sofa.

"Don't look at me!"

"Say it again" He said mischievously, not hiding his laugh. "Ritsu!"

"Don't get close" He ordered intimidated by Yukina's strong presence, which approached him taking leaps and bounds at different points. "I don't…" He paused blushing to have him facing him, parting his lips ready to kiss him.

They exchanged kisses between smiles, where the tender moments they shared flagellated beneath their skin.

Knowing that his little and tender Ritsu would belong to him forever.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** Hope you have liked this story and stay tuned for future updates.


End file.
